


Oh Dear Lord, Help Me

by afrochild



Series: This Is Are Tale [1]
Category: Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 1st Hunger Games, F/M, First Hunger games, Gen, Hunger Games, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Games, first games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrochild/pseuds/afrochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now what happened the first games? What happened the day that set 75 years of pain into progress? How did the games even start and who gave the idea? Who was the young victor, and what was his life before and after his games?<br/>Let's find out. (BEING REVISED, POSSIBLY BEING OFFICIALLY REVISED NEW YEARS 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The first words ever said by a tribute in the arena were said by the first victor. The small sentence wasn't to loud but it was picked up by the camera's around the cornucopia. A five word plea of sadness two seconds before the games began. Words that shown his pain and his realization that this is all happening and this is all real. His realization that in barely two weeks he was either going to die or twenty-three children were about to die for his life. It was just a simple plea choked up through tears.

"Oh dear Lord, help me."

It was the small plea of a young man named Joseph Jack, 17, who could already bring any medium sized tree down with at least ten hits. He was no doubt strong, and he knew how survive a few days without food or water being that his family use to be in great poverty. He fought with friends to see who was stronger often so he knew how to fight. He was the perfect candidate to be a tribute.

But even he cried for help when the reality hit him.

Now what happened the first games? What happened the day that set 75 years of pain into progress? How did the games even start and who gave the idea? Who was the young victor, and what was his life before and after his games?  
As the man counted down to one, Joseph Jack thought of all the things he wished he could have done, all the people he wanted to see once more. He couldn't ever believe he would win this and to him it was all over. All of a sudden a young woman's voice said...

"Let the first annual Hunger Games begin!"

And his life, from that moment on, severely changed as he dashed for dear life...


	2. A Normal Day in District Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not to normal, with the peacekeepers coming through houses searching for rebels and the presidents announcement, but still quite normal,

It was a month after the ending of the dark days. A month after the Capitol finally extinguished the last fire of the rebellion. The moment everybody has been hoping wouldn’t happen finally did. All around the streets of the districts people cried and mourned the death of the rebellion and the thousands who died for it.

Rebels hid in houses, alleys, and even trash cans hoping nobody would find them, but that hope was crushed when an influx of Capitol men and women, called Peacekeepers, came through every town in the Districts, every small house to big mansion, to find anybody who had anything at all to do with the rebellion. Every house in the districts was checked for rebels and if one was found the whole family was jailed. (Unless they could pay their way out of being jailed, which was a rare case.)

The Jack household in District Seven was a small cabin of five rooms, one for the girls, one of the boy, two for the two pairs of married adults and one small kitchen which doubled for a living and dining room. The Peacekeepers came and left easily, barely unraveling the place for it seemed the family had no place to hide a rebel. There were no closets or basements and every chest they had was packed to the brim with clothing or hand-made toys.

When the Peacekeepers left Joe Jack, one of the men of the house, laughed a bit.

"What's funny, daddy?" says his daughter, Eve, a small 11 year old.

"The Capitol, sweetie. They are trying their hardest to find rebels, going through houses and stuff. I just don't understand why they can't just let everybody live. They've won and I'm sure nobody wants to risk having another war start now, especially because of all those people who died."

Maria, Joe's wife, smiled and said "I'm guessing they are actually quite scared that even through all their hard work of crushing the rebels they still will find a way to rebel again, which is quite stupid. I agree that nobody would risk it." Maria then looked at her daughter and said "Now darling, you can go back in your room and play with your toys. Martha, you go with her."

"Yes Aunt Maria." says Martha as she grabs Eve's hand to get back to their room.

Maria then looks ather son, laying on the carpet and staring at the celing. "Joseph, since you're not doing anything, can you go to Mister Lamar's place, please? He told me he has some cheap meats that I can use to make soup." Joseph winces at the though of going to Lamar's. Less for the reason of Lamar himself, being that he was a kind man, but more because his son, Emmanuel. Emmanuel always teased him for being weak or still being a virgin or any other stupid thing he had in mind. But, being that his mother didn't like the cold weather that has always shake District 7 during the winter months he follows through. "I'll do it." he says. "That's great!" Maria replies as he hands him seventy five cents.

\---  
"Hey Jospeh!" a young girl's voice says he goes to the counter, which usually was Emmanuel's spot. "Where's your brother, Esther?" Joseph asks. "Why would you even ask that? I thought you hate him, why would you want to see him?" Esther said. "I was just asking, and I don't want to see him." He said, emphasizing the don't. "Well, he's sick with the flu if you wanna know, but he'll be fine in a few days. Now, what you want?" Joseph took out the seventy-five cents "So, how much is your cheapest meat?"

"Seventy-five cents, so I guess I'll be taking all of this." Esther takes the money as goes to get the food and hands Joseph a small plastic bag of chopped steak. "We've had this stuff for a month so it won't be so good but if you cook it right it may." Joseph takes the meat and waves goodbye. "Thanks Esther."  
"Anytime, Joseph."

\---  
When Joseph comes home the whole house was hudled by the television.

"What's happening?"

"The president has an important announcement." said Martha. "The screen's just says the words 'stay tuned' right now but-" The television then turns to the president, a woman by the name of Excelebra. She sat at a dark brown desk with photos of family and a window behind it.

"Dear citizens of Panem. Finally the rebellion has ended. All of the rebel leaders have been found and their punishments will be discussed in a minute. Also, as of now all rebel soldiers that are known of are being found.

Each one of these rebel men, women, or children who have not already helped us by telling information, will be sentenced to death in public in their district of origination. All people in their districts will be forced to come see this punishment to see what will happen to you if ever go against the Capitol.

Secondly, another punishment is being planned for every district of Panem. For one bad apple ruins the bunch, we have had to many bad apples ruining us all. For this all of you must pay a price. The executions will happen February the twenty-eighth and the announcement of the last punishment the First of March.

Thank you all for your time."

The screen fades to black and Joseph turns the television off.

"Daddy I'm scared, I don't want to see death." says Eve. "Don't worry, your quite small. If everybody in seven actually goes there would be to large of I crowd to see." Joes smiles a kisses his daughters head. "Don't worry, child, now it's late. All of you need to get some sleep."

The children get up and go to their rooms, all still afraid of what will happen. As Joseph falls asleep he dreams of all types of punishment such as stealing all the food in the districts or forcing the people of the districts to be slaves (not like they were not already). But none of those dreams could ever prepare him for what the actual punishment is, and what it will do to him for next years of his life.


	3. Iste Salubrius and the Punishments

“I don’t want to see a child die again!” Martha said on Joseph’s shoulder, tears staining his white shirt. “They could have just let them off with a warning or just whip them a few times. Four of them were under twelve!” 

They didn’t think when the president said children were also being executed that she was being truthful.

During the rebellion fifty children decided to defend a building full of rebels, thirty were killed and the rest ran away when they realized it was too late to save the rebels in the building. The rebel children were found out about when a rebel told about them for immunity, saying each of their names. Seven children were given immunity for given out information of their own, the rest were killed during the execution, all by a machine called a guillotine.

"I agree, Martha, that whole thing was just horrible. All of those poor people having to die because of the Capitol's little revenge plot." said Joseph. He then felt the weight of his cousin off of his shoulder as she looked, sadly, in his eyes.

"What do you think that punishment for everybody will be?" she asked. Her voice quivering with fear. "I'm guessing it's going to deal with death, I mean, what else can the Capitol take. We're already a poor, saddened and hungry people. The only thing else they can take is are lives."

"I don't want to see anybody die and they've already killed so many, maybe they'll just do something minor." Martha said, her body now shivering.

"You need to get some sleep, Mars, to clear your mind." Joseph said, hoping to help his scared cousin.  
"How can I sleep with all of this on my mind?"  
"I don't know, count sheep? People always say that works."  
A small giggle comes out of Martha's mouth. "You've always known how to lighten the mood, Joey." She then goes to lay down on her bed. "I guess I'll try to sleep."  
Joseph smiled and went to leave the room. "That's good, see you in the morning Martha."

Martha gives a small wave back and closes her eyes...

But only nightmares of the screams of children meet her in this 'mind clearing' state.

\---  
"Why do we have to wear are Sunday's best Aunt Maria." Martha asked, who kept on scratching under the pink dress she was wearing. "There are a bunch of Capitol camera's over there. You don't want to look ugly or poor when a bunch of people are seeing us.” Maria answered. ‘Why do we care what the Capitol thinks of us? Only Martha’s parents go there for the servant jobs, and they aren’t here now.” Joseph asks. Maria just rolls her eyes. “Everyone else is doing it, so we are.” Maria replied.  
“But mommy, I thought you said don’t follow the crowd. Would you jump off of a bridge if everyone else was doing it?” Eve said. Laughter comes out of the mouths of Joseph and Martha.  
“Just survive, we won’t be wearing them long.” Maria sighed.

“Joe, are you ready?” Maria goes over to her husband, who was wearing a white button up and some slacks and smiles. “Everyone looks great, now we should get going. We don’t want to be late!” The family starts to walk their way to the Justice Building. It was huge and many say it used to be a church before the Capitol turned it into a mayor's house.

When they finally get there they slid through the crowds trying their best to stay together, finally getting to a nice spot very close to the stage.  
After about thirty minutes of waiting a young man with light blue hair, tan skin, and cyan blue eyes came up to the microphone with a huge smile. “Hello District Seven! I am your speaker for tonight, Iset Salubrius! I will be telling you all about what the Capitol has planned for you!” The excitement in his voice was quite annoying to Joseph. If Iset didn’t realize this was a punishment for the people of the districts, not a celebration.

“Now firstly, the Peacekeepers who came into your houses to find rebels will now be keeping the peace all the time in the districts. They will stay here to make sure that no type of rebellion or any other type of ruckus will happen!” Iset points to three men beside him wearing a weird white outfit and holding guns. Martha whispers into Joseph’s ear “Is that the best the Capitol’s got, a stupid police crew?” Joseph whispers back “ Well the man said firstly, there may be something more interesting next." Martha snickers. “If it’s like this then we may just stop worrying now.”

“Secondly the Capitol has decided that the best way to stop people from getting too much information from the Capitol and starting rebellions with people in other districts is by not allowing people to go to different districts anymore unless a Capitol citizen or allowed by the president.”  
This was a little more shocking for Martha and Joseph. Martha’s parents usually worked in the Capitol as a maid and a butler, that means that they have to come home and can’t work there again.  
“The Capitol is given everyone from now to June first to get back to their home district or they have to stay where they are.”  
Then the man puts on a small smirk.

“Lastly, I will be reading a letter from the president on the final punishment."

"Districts of Panem,

The Capitol has decided that because all the death and problems that has been caused by the Rebellion we needed something that would affect the districts much worse than the last two punishments we had planned. We needed something that would show the wrongs of the rebellion and the wrongs of you for supporting it and allowing it to happen.

To represent all of the death that was caused by your silly mistake of a rebellion two children from each district , one girl and one boy, by the ages of twelve through eighteen will be taken to the Capitol to be in an event called the Hunger Games, a gladiator fight to the death.

The children will be shown the beauty of the Capitol, to show how the little rebellion did not destroy how glamorous are city is! They’ll be sent through chariots down the streets of the Capitol and greeted by me! Then they’ll do some survival and weapons training. After a few days they’ll be interviewed and then sent to an arena to start the Games.

The children, called tributes, will fight until a lone victor stands. Since the Capitol is so nice that lone victor will be given fame, fortune, a mansion in their district and so much more. This Reaping for the Games, were we pick the tributes out of every twelve through eighteen year old in the district, will happen June the 20th. If you want to sign up for tessera, which will give you wheat and oil, you can go to the Justice Building tomorrow through June the tenth.

Thank you for your time.”  
Iste walks inside the Justice Building and for a few moments everybody was quiet. Then the cries, groans and moans of thousands of people began. Martha grabbed Joseph and Eve’s arms and got out of the crowd of crying people, yelling to her aunt and uncle that they were going home. The children saw many parents drop and teens start yelling. Tears fell everywhere.

The children finally got out of the crowd and went straight home, when they got there the children huddled together, Eve and Martha started crying on Joseph’s lap. He gave a small smile to them. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He kept on repeating.

“It’s okay.”

Then a bullet shots were heard out of no where and a bunch of people started running around their house, their father and mother quickly got inside and were panting hard. “Someone through a rock at a peacekeeper and they started shooting up the whole place. We were all running for dear life!” Maria said. She saw the crying children and went down to them.

“Don’t worry children, we will be safe, I promise you won’t get picked, everything will be fine.”

At that moment they all thought that was the truth, everything would be fine.

Sadly not everything a parent says is true...


End file.
